Close To You
by Uki The Great
Summary: Drabble ringan yang terinspirasi dari lagu 'Close To You' milik The Carpenters. Just like me, they long to be... close to you...


**Disclaimer: ****Tite Kubo**

**Warning : Abal, Typho(s) yang mungkin lolos, OOC, 2nd PoV**

**Rate: T**

"Hanya sebuah drabble yang terilhami dari sebuah lagu milik The Carpenters"

**Close To You**

by

Uki The Great

…

Kau menyenandungkan lagu yang kau dengar dari pemutar lagumu melalui _earphone_. Lagu lawas bertema cinta yang sempat merajai tangga lagu beberapa dekade silam. Jari-jari mungilmu mengetuk-ketuk seirama nada-nada yang begitu manis. Penggambaran dalam lirik yang menurutmu berlebihan membuatmu tersenyum. Angin mengacak rambutmu, nakal. Kau benar-benar menikmati kesendirianmu di atap sekolah.

Sebenarnya kau ingin berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi, tapi keberadaanmu yang terkurung _gigai_ dapat menarik perhatian. Lagipula jam istirahat sekolah kau anggap terlalu pendek.

_Teng teng teng..._

Betul kan?

Kau menarik tubuhmu paksa dan memasukkan si pemutar lagu ke dalam saku rokmu. Kau berjalan agak cepat supaya tidak terlambat sampai di kelas. Kau tiba-tiba tersenyum, begitu menyadari ternyata kau suka kehidupan sekolah.

Kau mendengar nama keluargamu disebut lalu menoleh. Di belakangmu kau melihat ada dua orang siswi Karakura yang tidak kau kenal meminta perhatianmu. Mereka meminta padamu untuk menyerahkan surat beramplop merah jambu pada rekanmu, si _shinigami daiko_. Kau tercengang.

Si pemilik surat menundukkan kepalanya padamu. Ia memohon dengan sangat. Lalu kau tersenyum menyanggupi permintaannya dan kembali ke kelas.

Kau mengusik perhatian si rambut oranye saat Ochi-sensei menjelaskan pelajarannya. Dia sedikit mengomel padamu, lalu seperti biasa kau tambah mengusilinya. Dia _ngambek_. Kau sodorkan surat itu di depan matanya. Seperti yang kau duga, ia tercengang sama sepertimu. Dia bertanya padamu, apakah kau yang menulisnya. Kau mengiyakannya, lalu dia menjitak kepalamu pelan. Katanya "Mana mungkin".

…

Kau sengaja menginap di toko Urahara. Kau merasa canggung untuk tidur di rumah rekanmu setelah melihat dia dan gadis itu bertemu di bawah pohon, belakang sekolah. Si pemilik toko menyiapkan salah satu ruangan untuk kau tempati.

Kau tidak dapat memejamkan mata. Kau pandangi _gigai_ kosong tak bernyawa milikmu. Kau buka jendela dan duduk di sana. Kau biarkan angin menembusmu. Di atas pangkuanmu, pemutar lagu dan _earphone_ telah menunggu kau gunakan. Kau pasang _earphone_ di telingamu dan kau nyalakan perangkat elektronik itu. Kau sengaja pilih lagu yang sama seperti di atap sekolah tadi siang. Lagu lawas tentang cinta yang bernada manis.

…

Kau memperhatikan si rambut oranye dari jauh. Kau perhatikan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan teman-temannya serta penggemarnya. Lagi, kau dengar lagu itu. Kau meninggalkan kelas hanya untuk berjalan-jalan di lorong.

Telingamu menangkap bisik-bisik seputar rekanmu itu. Kau mencoba tidak mendengarnya, tapi tak bisa. Semua mengagumi dan menyukainya. Persis seperti lirik lagu yang disampaikan oleh si vokalis melalui _earphone_. Kau mengambil langkah menuju atap sekolah. Seperti biasa, di sini sepi. Kau melihat layar ponselmu, tidak ada panggilan apa-apa. Begitu juga serangan _hollow_.

Kau memandangi gerakan awan di langit. Kau menyenandungkan lagu itu. Sama seperti si obyek dalam lagu, kau menyadari si rambut oranye juga begitu menarik perhatian. Semua hal dari dirinya. Rambutnya, tingginya, matanya, kerut di dahinya, hidungnya, senyumnya, cara dia berbicara, kelakuan yang terkadang nekat dan bodohnya, sifatnya. Kau suka. Kau juga menyadari perasaan si rambut cokelat pada rekanmu itu, serta gadis-gadis lainnya. Kau menertawakan betapa miripnya antara dia dan lagu itu. Serta betapa miripnya dirimu dengan si penyanyi. Seolah-olah lagu itu tercipta untukmu dan dirinya.

Kau menghela nafas dan memilih untuk bolos hingga kelas usai. Kau tertidur.

…

Ketika terbangun, kau mendapati hari sudah petang dan gelap. Kau mengambil tas mu di kelas. Kosong. Semua sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Kau lihat lagi layar ponselmu. Tidak ada pesan dan panggilan yang masuk. Kau berjalan gontai, pulang. Kali ini kau berniat kembali pulang ke toko Urahara.

Kau tidak percaya si rambut oranye menuggumu di gerbang sekolah. Kerutan di dahinya semakin menjadi dan dia memarahimu. Kau kembali adu mulut dengannya lalu dia menaikkan suaranya. Dia cemas dan khawatir padamu. Kau diam.

Dia menarik tanganmu dan membawamu pulang bersamanya. Dia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Kau memperhatikan genggaman tangan kalian. Kau merasa semua perasaaan dan emosinya mengalir di tangannya, kau bisa merasakan cepatnya denyut nadi yang tersembunyi di telapak tangannya. Kau merasa hangat.

Kau melepaskan tanganmu dari genggamannya saat kau mendengar dia menyenandungkan lagu itu. Lagu lawas tentang cinta yang bernada manis. Dia menyanyikannya sungguh-sungguh. Lalu kau mengikuti langkahnya, menyusulnya. Baik kau dan dia sama-sama tersenyum. Tanpa kalian sadari tangan kalian bersentuhan. Dan dia menautkan jarinya dengan jarimu.

**Selesai**

…

**RnR?**


End file.
